The Unheard tale of the two women of the Fellowship
by TolkienSnickersEsther
Summary: A curse that a girl took for her adoptive sister. Sent to a different world until the time of a prophecy came and the end of the curse neared. Traveling with an elf, dwarf, men, hobbits, and wizard they must save their world form destruction and fulfill both curse and prophecy.
1. Prolouge

****Authors note I do not own the Lord of the rings or Sleeping Beauty (in a way) thet belong to their respective authors. But I do own my OCS. P.S. the story is in 3rd person for a few chapters.****

Prologue

3rd person

There was a prophecy that said _the granddaughter of the Lady of Light will face hardships and evils might will always hunt her._ The prophecy wasn't talking about Arwen it was talking about Miriel and Aurora who were (or good as) daughters of Veryan and Alassёa. Aurora was human daughter of a ranger called Barathon who was known for his temper, they lived close to the border of Lorien. In all honesty to Aurora, Veryan was her father, Alassёa her mother, Aerion and Miriel were her siblings.

Everyday Aurora would leave her house and wait in a valley that laid between her home and Lorien. When Veryan and family arrived she would have fun all day learning Elvish from Veryan, sewing (and other things girls learned) with Alassёa, finally for the rest of the afternoon she would play with Aerion and Miriel. This routine lasted from when she was seven to when she was nineteen only changing when Haldir and his family joined the routine. They did not know that it was about to change for good.

By the time that Aurora was nineteen, Aerion looked sixteen, and Miriel looked like a ten year old in human years. Also, within the years she learned to show kindness, loyalty, and courage and to always have hope. One day when they met in the valley Veryan pulled her aside.

"Aurora, I need you to promise to look after Miriel. A witch is after her the same one that help the witch king of Angmar into the palace of the Greenwood to kill the queen. She is after Miriel because of some prophecy that was long forgotten. Today, you and Miriel will have to travel through the woods the witch has slowly been breaking through the magic protecting Lorien. No other than, my family except for my parents know of this plan to trick her."said a very worried Veryan as he looked upon his daughters smiling face.

"I promise, should I go back to my house to pack supplies?"Aurora replied quickly.

"No, we brought you supplies. Aurora you cannot look back go to the Shire the Hobbits will hide you."Veryan replied. As the visit ended a feeling was in the air that they wouldn't see each other for a very long time. As night fell Aurora and Miriel went into the woods hoping that the plan would hold her back for a few hours.

***Veryan's home***

They were waiting for the witch to arrive. Many legends have been told about the witch but only one was true. It was about her sword if stabbed by it you lived within it until she was defeated.

"Where is your precious little girl Veryan?"she asked as she revealed herself after slowly stabbing Alassёa in the arm in hopes of getting him to talk.

"You will, never find my daughter."he replied simply waiting for her to charge their duel lasted twenty minutes before both father and son were also trapped in the sword.

**Aurora's camp***

After the supposed deaths of Veryan's family. Aurora and Miriel where half way to the Gap of Rohan, but their luck had changed. When they stopped for rest the witch found them and wasn't very happy so instead of trapping the whole family in the sword she decided to curse Miriel which backfired in a way.

"By the sunset of your three thousandth birthday you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."the witch chanted and when she went to touch Miriel to bind the curse to her Aurora stood in front of her. The witch laughed and said this is even better before letting out an evil laugh.

As she laid down to sleep that night Aurora was thinking she was doing her job and her deed did not go away but it reached the ears of the Vala.

**Vala's POV**

Irmo allowed all the Vala access to Aurora's dream. From Varda she gained the life span of an elf and the Morningstar. Irmo with the help of the others changed her curse and sent her and Miriel to Earth until the time of the prophecy came.

"By the sunset on your three thousandth birthday you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel "but not in death just in sleep until the true loves kiss awakes thee."" Was the final curse of Aurora.


	2. Chapter 1: Life in a new world

****Authors note I do not own the Lord of the rings or Sleeping Beauty (in a way) thet belong to their respective authors. But I do own my OCS. P.S. the story is in 3rd person for a few chapters****

Chapter 1: Life in a new world

In the morning Aurora was surprised to find herself in a new world and to find herself an elf. Looking around she found a sign that said Park so she woke up Miriel and started to walk around the city of Washington Dc, Virginia. When a woman walked up and asked

"Are you lost?"

"Yes, can you please help us we were traveling with a group of people. That split up because someone was following us my aunt and uncle were killed. Do you know of any place that well take me and my little cousin in?"she asked with hopes of learning something of this world.

"Why dear, I do know of a place where you two can stay did your aunt and uncle work for a renaissance fair?"the kind lady asked.

"Yes"Aurora replied although she was confused with the term and soon she found herself in a shelter that helped find a job.

Over the years Aurora and Miriel thrived instead of having the fathers name attached to like a last name they became Aurora and Miriel Woods. Aurora went to college, got an apartment, and became a first grade teacher in the span of seven years. Aurora found with great surprise that on Earth they aged as humans. So Aurora is now twenty-six (HY) and Miriel looked like she was seventeen (HY). Little did they now that they would be returning home soon.

***World Switch***

After the disappearance of Veryan and his family his sister Celebrain sailed to the undying lands after an orc attack. Then sixty years after the Battle of five Armies, Lady Galadriel felt the darkness returning only stronger.

***World Switch***

"Miriel wake up, if you want to go prom dress shopping!"Aurora yelled up the stairs shaking her head as she heard a thump and shouts of "I'm up". As she made breakfast she didn't noticed an old man dressed in grey and walking with a cane peer into the window of her apartment.

**Aurora POV**

I can't believe it has been seven years (probably more than that) since we have arrived at this strange world. Miriel has grown up beautifully her parents would be proud of her. Learning about this society was an experience in this world in last year of schooling you go to a ball and let's not talk about learning how to drive.

"Aurora, what about this dress?"asked Miriel she was standing in the doorway in a teal dress that match her eyes and brought out her light but golden blonde hair.

"It's perfect Miriel. Now help me find my dress since champornes have to dress up as well."I tell her not looking forward to finding a dress that matches my sunlight golden hair and my pale sky blue eyes. We found my dress in less than four hours (Miriel) it is sky blue like my eyes.

"Come on, Miriel let's go home. Prom isn't until next weekend we have time to figure out hair and makeup."I said as I opened up the driver's door as we leave the mall I hear chanting.

**Vala's POV**

"It is time to bring them home, the Council is tomorrow."Manwen said.

"He is right we need to bring them home, luckily Gandalf is there to help them get back here"said Irmo

Looking through the heavens and down at Earth the Vala watch as a car crash happens to help bring both elleth's home.


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving in Rivendell

****Authors Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sleeping Beauty they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I do own my OCS.****

Chapter 2: Arriving in Rivendell

**Gandalf POV**

After escaping my captivity, the Vala came to me in a dream revealing what really happened to Veryan's family even his sister-in law and her husband (Haldir's +Brothers parents.) they got trapped in that sword. Then poor Miriel and Aurora who was mortal got cursed then sent from this world to another.

Arriving at this new world is strange. The carriages and carts are not pulled by any sort of animal. Looking into a window of a house I see an elleth who looks like the mortal girl Aurora hair like sunlight and eyes blue like the sun rising over a lake. She truly was worthy of the name Aurora and then hearing of this prom what is that. Then another elleth comes down the stairs light golden hair and sea blue eyes shining like turquoise again worthy of the name Miriel.

Seeing them get into a horseless carriage I follow them to a building a huge building with smaller buildings inside of it following them to a seamstress building (JCPennys) they were looking at dress perhaps for this prom thing. Once they both get a dress they go back to the carriage and start on the way home. With the Vala's help I create a crash that would bring them home to Lord Elrond's Council.

** Aurora's POV**

What happen? I asked myself as I woke up only remembering getting dress's for both Miriel and myself then black. The car crash that's it. Looking around I noticed that we are in a forest reminding me of Middle Earth and my promise/ curse.

"Ya?"said an unknown voice but clearly male and elven.

Mae govannen, Im Aurora and the other elleth is Miriel do you mind telling me your name and where we are?"I asked kindly hoping that I would get an answer in common tongue.

"My lady, my name is Elladan my brother and mentor are here also their names are Elrohir and Glorfindel. As to where you are, is close to my home Rivendell."replied Elladan as he looked at the two strangely dressed elleths.

"Thank you, for the information by any chance do you know a man that wears all grey?"I asked fully planning on yelling at him when we meet again.

"Yes, that would be Gandalf, is he the reason as to why you are here?"asked who I assumed was Elrohir.

"Yes. Very much so and I would like to have a few words with him."I replied through closed teeth as Miriel woke up.

"Aurora, what happen where are we?"asked Miriel as she finally woke up drawing gasps form the two brothers.

"Miriel, to put it simply we are close to Rivendell. Thanks to a man named Gandalf whom I will be having a few words with."I said standing up and going over to her to help her up as the others stood as will thank Vala its around noon time.

"Aurora, do you think that is wise?"asked Miriel clearly enjoying the fact that she isn't the one getting yelled at.

"After what he caused to get us here. Although it doesn't seem wise, he needs a talking to because he shouldn't have done that."I growled back earning chuckles from the others.

**Miriel's POV**

Oh. This Gandalf person is in so much trouble I haven't seen Aurora this angry since the time Aearion tried to dye her hair purple. I hope we get to this Rivendell place soon because I do not want Aurora to blow up on me. Had that happen three times too many.

"Here, it is my Father's house Rivendell."said twin 1 as we look over his shoulder at the beautiful place.

"Do you mind taking us to Gandalf?, because I rather see Aurora yell at him sooner than later. Plus, I think that her temper isn't going to hold much longer." I asked gaining laughs from the men and a glare from Aurora.

"Follow me , I think I would enjoy seeing Lady Aurora yell at Gandalf."replied twin 2 as he began to walk down a set of marble stairs. At the end of the stairs we were met with Gandalf and an Elf that looked like the twins.  
"My name is Lord Elrond, please follow me."he said leading us into what I'm guessing a library.

**Elrond's POV Before meeting Aurora and Miriel**

"Gandalf it is impossible. My niece is dead not alive."I say to the wizard.

"That is not true Elrond. A mortal woman by the name of Aurora saved her on Veryan's orders. Even going as far as to take a curse for Miriel and because of that the Vala sent them to a different world until today. Look at her Elrond she looks like Alassёa but with Veryan's eyes."replied the wizard as we walk to meet them .

**short time skip**

After entering the library and dismissing Lindir I turn to the two elleths.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?"I asked looking at Gandalf.

"My name is Aurora and she is Miriel. I will tell you what happened. My only request is Miriel doesn't need to hear it just yet."replied Aurora looking at Miriel saying there is no arguing about that.

"But first"she said turning to Gandalf.

"What in the world do you think you were doing? Don't answer that because clearly you weren't thinking at all. You didn't need to step into traffic and cause a crash to get us here. You could've walked up to me and asked to talk to us not cause all the craziness. Do you think that we wouldn't have believed you? Don't answer that either. Then you leave us in a forest without any knowledge to where we are until three elves two of them being his sons tell us that is rude and unbecoming of a wizard."Aurora practically yelled. But by the sounds of it, it was for a just cause.

"I for one am glad I was still here to see her yell at him."a laughing Miriel gasped out with my sons nodding their heads in agreement before leading Miriel out of the library.


	4. Chapter 3 : the tale of Aurora and Mirie

****Authors Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sleeping Beauty they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I do own my OCS.****

Chapter 3 : the tale of Aurora and Miriel

**Elrond's POV**

"Now since that is done with. What would you like to know?"asked Aurora.

"How did you know my brother- in law?" I asked truly wanting to know how, Gandalf also seemed puzzled by this.

"My father was a ranger many of the Elves knew him as Barathon because of his temper. Which apparently I inherited I never knew who my mother was. Anyhow I meet Veryan because my father was always somewhere else instead of with me. Every day since I was able to walk I went to a valley that separated Lorien from Rohan my home was neither in Rohan nor Lorien. One day I went to my valley and saw a family parents with two kids. That is when I met Veryan and Alassëa. They were like the parents I never had. Veryan taught me Elvish, while Alassëa taught me other things that she deemed important. As I grew I also met her sister, her husband, and their kids Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil. By the time I was nineteen we were all like family. It was a spring day when Veryan pulled me aside to tell me his plan and about the witch we were supposed to come here. But we only made it to the Gap of Rohan when she caught up to us she was about to curse Miriel but instead of Miriel bingeing bound to the curse it was me because I stood in front of Miriel."Aurora told half- way through her tale before Gandalf or myself had any questions.

"What was the curse?"asked Gandalf.

"By the sunset of your three thousandth birthday you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. But then in a dream some people came to me changing the curse to by the sunset on your three thousandth birthday you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel "but not in death just in sleep until the true loves kiss awakes thee. In the morning I found myself in a different land with this necklace and to my surprise I was an elf. Where I went to school then later became a teacher to support myself and Miriel. We were out shopping for a prom dress when the car crash happened."she replied to us.

"May, I see your necklace?" I asked her. She pulled out a golden version of my daughters Evenstar.

"The Vala must of heard of your deed to protect one of Varda (Elf god). They gave you the Morningstar and the life of an elf because of your curse and kindness." I replied after looking at the necklace thinking that if Veryan treated her like a daughter I will treat her as a niece.

"What is a prom?" asked Gandalf, I also look to Aurora for the answer.

"A prom is a dance for seniors in high school. High school is where kids fourteen to eighteen go, usually by the time you are eighteen you graduate from High School. Before you have the graduation ceremony you have a dance and that dance is called a prom. Sometimes after High School you go to College which is more schooling and preparing you for the real world."Aurora explained the schooling in that world is so strange.

"Did you teach at this High School?" I asked.

"No, I taught at an Elementary School for kids five through ten go to. More specifically I taught first grade for the six and sometimes seven year olds. After you graduate from Elementary School you go to Middle School where the eleven through thirteen year olds go before High School. I know the Schooling in that world was strange." Aurora said noting our confused faces and looks of awe at the complications of this system.

**Miriel POV**

The twins showed me around Rivendell and introduced me to their sister Arwen, which took around two hours. So we headed back to the library to find the doors still close while we waited I took time to explain things from my old world.

"Do, you think that they are done talking yet?" Elladan asked.

"Probably, not knowing how complicated my old world was." I say looking up from my finger nails right as the doors open.

"Miriel, please tell me you were not eavesdropping on our conversation." Aurora groaned looking at me like that clearly said tell the truth.

"Aurora, do you think I'm crazy to eavesdrop on your conversation after what happen last time?" I asked looking appalled that she would ask me that.

"It didn't stop you before Miriel, in fact after that yelling match you only eavesdropped once."she said as she sort of talked to herself.

"But, what did take you so long?" I asked.

"Explaining the schooling system and what a prom was to Gandalf" she replied.

"A wizard wanted to know about a High School dance?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, it caught me by surprise as will. In fact it took all my self-control not to burst out laughing." Aurora gigged out.

"I was asking for educational purposes." Gandalf stated glaring at us meaning me, Aurora, and Elrond's children as we laugh.

"Getting back on topic. Tomorrow you and Aurora are attending a Council to tell them of your tale Gandalf, Glorfindel, and myself will vouch for you. Lindir will show you where you are staying."Elrond said leaving with Gandalf to do whatever. While another elf showed us to our rooms.


	5. Chapter 4: the council

****Authors Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sleeping Beauty they belong to their respective authors and film makers. But I do own my OCS****

Chapter 4: the council

**Aurora's POV**

As Lindir took us to our rooms, Miriel talk about what the twins and Arwen either told or showed her while I was talking to Elrond and Gandalf. Luckily our rooms are connected by a door that way I can wake Miriel up for the Council. Later the twins and Arwen join us for dinner in my room we spent the night laughing and explaining Earth to them.

Waking up I was surprised to find myself getting jump on by Miriel. Usually I am dragging her out of bed not the other way around. Fully awake I look at her she is wearing a light sea blue dress with her hair in a braid.

"Miriel, you look lovely." I say as I get into the bath choosing a mint and rosemary combo of shampoo and body wash.

"Good, because there is a light blue one for you on your bed I can't wait to see it on you." Miriel said and by the end of it she was nearly bouncing off the walls. Going back into room I noticed the light blue dress hanging off the chair to my vanity. Putting the dress on and tying the laces in the back.

"Come on, Miriel we are going to be late for the Council." I said walking out of the door swiftly braiding my own hair and accidently running into someone.

"Oh, I am sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going." I apologize as Miriel joins me in the hall as I look up he has slivery blonde hair and sky blue eyes not like mine that had some orange tint to them.

"It is all right my lady. Are you heading to the Council?" he asked probably confused by way women would be going to the Council.

"My name is Aurora and this is Miriel. We were invited by both Gandalf and Lord Elrond to the Council. And if you don't mind but can you show us the way to the Council we just arrived yesterday?"I asked hoping that it was enough information to get us to the Council.

"Nice to meet you Lady's Aurora and Miriel, I am Legolas. I was on the way to the Council myself." He replied smiling at us as we walked we had a simple conversation of how we were liking Rivendell so far. When we arrived at the Council room Miriel and I were beckoned over to Glorfindel and Gandalf we sat between them. Looking around I saw people from all over Middle Earth and among them was a ranger, but what surprised me most was the fact that even the dwarves showed up and they dislike elves.

"People from faraway places, friends of old. We have gathered here today to talk about the fate of Middle Earth. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Lord Elrond said ceasing all previous conversations and drawing the attention to one hobbit.

Frodo placed the ring on a stone pedestal and after that everyone started mumbling to one another. Soon enough one of the men stood up to speak.

**Miriel POV**

We were brought back home because of some tacky jewelry now that is just wrong. I wonder which these idiots will suggest to use against the enemy first.

"We should use it against the enemy. I dreamed of a halfling holding the ring…" said a man the idiot was found luckily he was interrupted.

"You cannot wield, no one here can." another man said this man was dressed in all dark colors.

"What does a ranger, know of this?" idiot asked.

"Just, because of his profession doesn't mean he is wrong. That ring was crafted by Sauron and only he alone can wield it. Evil does not and never will share power." Aurora said standing up for the man.

"Lord Elrond have you gone mad, by inviting to women to this Council?" idiot asked

"Just because we are elleth's does not mean we do not know how to fight. Aurora is great with a bow and daggers. She then taught me how to wield a bow." I said probably a making the situation worse.

"Aragorn and Aurora are right no one can wield the ring. As to why Aurora and Miriel are here Boromir is because one of them is my niece and the other might as will be my niece. Aurora will tell you what she deems important." Elrond said leaving no room for arguing.

**Aurora POV**

Great to think I wanted to explain why we were first before going on to talk about the ring good thing I told Miriel that Elrond was her uncle before we arrived back to Middle Earth.

"I guess it is time to reveal our story. Note that once I started I do not want to be interrupted you can ask your question after I finish explaining." I said getting nods in reply.

"Alright as you know my name is Aurora I am the daughter of the ranger called Barathon he was mostly known for his fiery temper and I never knew my mother. Any way we lived in between Lorien and Rohan and every day since I could walk I went to the valley that separated my home from Lorien. One day I when I was seven I went to my little valley and saw a family made up by both parents and their two kids. Veryan was Lord Elrond's brother-in law and ever since that first day upon meeting him and his wife Alassёa they and their children became my family. Veryan taught me Elvish and how to shoot a bow and use daggers, Alassёa taught me what she deemed important for me to know. Over the years I got to meet her sister, her husband and their kids Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil. When I was nineteen it changed one spring day in the valley Veryan pulled me aside and told me about a prophecy long forgotten and about a witch that was after Miriel. That day before we parted Miriel came with me we were to come here then make for the Shire but the witch caught up to us at the Gap of Rohan. Sending myself and Miriel to a different world. The next day we woke up in a meadow and to my surprise I was an elf and had the Morningstar. Over the years we slowly hid among the people of that world I finished up my schooling and became a teacher. Miriel went to school and grew up until Gandalf caused a crash that brought us back here. Now are there any questions?" I asked since my tale was over and everyone was looking over at us in awe.

"Why did the Vala decide to change you into an elf?" Legolas asked.

"I, guess because they didn't know if returning to this world would I grow old and die because of the time difference so the made sure that I wouldn't that Miriel would have someone she knows here with her." I reply truly hoping that neither Gandalf nor Elrond would bring up the curse because that is the one thing Miriel doesn't need to know. Luckily Boromir brought attention back to the Ring.

**Aragorn POV**

I can't believe that the two elleth's before me have been through so much or that both of them are either are or consider niece to Elrond. Barathon never mentioned having a daughter before he died he probably was heartbroken to find her missing all those years ago. Bang!

"It cannot be destroyed by any weapon here Gimli son of Gloin. It needs to be thrown into the fire of Mount Doom." Elrond said to everyone causing arguments to break out. Sadly I watch friends and enemies fight over what to do.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" two voices scream at the same time putting a stop to the arguing.

"If everyone would just listen

" You would hear Frodo

"Saying that he will take it

"Because even the smallest of people should be heard." Both Aurora and Miriel said taking turns in speaking.

**Legolas POV**

Looking at the two elleth's some of us look ashamed of our behavior towards the small hobbit.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, although I do not know the way."Frodo said right after that both Gandalf and Aragorn join him.

"You have my bow." I said also joining soon followed by the dwarf and the man of Gondor. I see Aurora and Miriel looking at Lord Elrond who simply nod at them.

"Frodo it may have been this reason that we were sent to a different world. You have our friendship advice and weapons should you need them." Aurora says standing up along with Miriel to join us. Soon after three other Hobbits joined us.

"Eleven companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond proclaims.

"Aurora, may you speak with me and Lord Elrond for a minute?" Gandalf asks.

"Of course, Gandalf." Aurora replies following the wizard and elfin lord.

**Gandalf's POV**

We head towards the library to talk once more about important details of their story. As Elrond closes the door I asked

"Why didn't you tell them about your curse?"

"That is the one detail I leave out every time Miriel asks to hear the story because I don't want her to feel like it is her fault that I got curse. When it is not any bodies fault but my own it was my choice to stand in front of her to protect her." Aurora answers with a small but sad smile.

"Do you plan on telling any of them?"Elrond asks her it is quite easy to see that to him she is his niece if Veryan had treated her like a daughter then he too would treat her like family.

"When the time is right I will tell all of them since thechnically my three thousandth birthday isn't until June of this upcoming year and I have a feeling that this fight would be over by then." Aurora replied knowing that she should tell them when they get to a half way point.

"At least you will tell them. You should rest you will rise early tomorrow. I will have two bows and quivers and some daggers delivered to your room." Lord Elrond says to Aurora as we leave the library to go to the dining hall


	6. Chapter 5 Leaving Rivendell, Evil Crows

****Authors Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sleeping Beauty they belong to their respective authors and film makers. But I do own my OCS****

Chapter 5 : Leaving Rivendell, Evil Crows and Mountains

**Aurora**

I woke up before dawn the next day to get my bath done and over with before I had to wake the thing known as Miriel. Coming back into my room I change into some brown leggings and a green tunic with a leather corset on top then I strapped my daggers to my thighs and my quiver (with bow) also packing a hair brush and a second pair of clothes before attempting to wake Meriel.

"Miriel if you do not wake up right now I will leave you here at your uncles and instead of poor Arwen dealing with the twins pranks you will."I yell at her finally after almost getting punched in the face and with that she was in the bathroom taking a bath while I packed her things and when she came out she was dressed and ready like me.

**Aragorn**

After checking and making sure that everything is tied to Bill correctly I turn around to see Aurora and a half asleep Miriel both with weapons and small packs.

"Good Morning Aurora, Miriel" I say as they approach me and Legolas going nowhere near Boromir clearly still mad at him.

"Good Morning Aragorn, Legolas."Aurora replied smiling at us as Miriel grumbled.

"Miriel it is not polite to grumble or mumble. Didn't you pay attention to your father or me for that matter when we were teaching you Elvish and how to behave?" asked Aurora clearly amused with Miriel's antics.

"Will, yes I did pay attention to you when you were teaching me. But when Ada, was teaching not so much, so I ended up cheating off of you."Miriel replied sheepishly as Legolas and myself laugh.

"You what, why on earth would not pay attention to your Ada, Miriel? , I swear one of these days you will cause more trouble than ever because of something like that." Said a very shocked and disappointed Aurora.

"Ada, didn't make learning as fun as you do Aurora. But yes I will try remember to mind my manners. Only if you try to control your temper." Miriel tried bargain with Miriel.

"Fine, Aragorn were are the hobbits seeing as everyone else is here I assume it is them we are waiting on." Asked Aurora clearly ignoring the twins and Gandalf's chuckling.

**Legolas POV**

Watching Aurora and Miriel interact with each other is entertaining especially when it deals with manners and tempers. I noticed even a few of elves gathered to see us of were laughing softly.

"The Hobbits mostly Merry, and Pippin are finishing eating. How long have you been up, Lady Aurora? I asked.

"Please just call me Aurora. I been awake since little before dawn that way I could be ready and then wake up Miriel seeing as she is not really a morning person." Aurora replied with a smile that reached her eyes that glowed like the rising sun.

Right after that the hobbits arrive Frodo carrying the ring on a chain that was around his neck, Sam was carrying the cooking supplies, and Merry and Pippin were carrying the things they needed for the journey.

"The Ringbearer journeys to Mordor with companions not signed by contract but by oath to help him. May the blessing of Men and Elves guide you." Lord Elrond says as we begin walking towards the Gap of Rohan.

*Time Skip*

Over the past few days we have traveled during the night disrupting the sleeping patterns of the Hobbits and Miriel. Everyone learned very quickly that Miriel should only be woken up Aurora, and when the two get in a screaming match to have me or Aragorn quietly and quickly separate them.

Which brings me to today, we are resting at a rock formation close to both the Path of Caradhras and the Gap of Rohan. Gandalf, Gimli, and Aragorn are smoking their pipes, Boromir is teaching Merry and Pippin how to use their short swords, Sam and Frodo are sitting by the fire talking, finally Miriel and Aurora are looking at the mountain next to me.

"This brings up bad memories doesn't it?" I asked quietly not knowing that everybody heard me but were pretending not to listen.

"Yes, it does. However many years ago it was knowing that we were more than half- way through that Gap hoping I could reach Rivendell then the Shire. But knowing she found us half-way through the Gap is a little heart lifting knowing that she probably checked the other two ways before finding us." Aurora's voice was shaking as she spoke.

"What was the prophecy?" Aragorn asked sparking all of our curiosity once again.

"I do not know, Veryan never told me all he said was a witch was after Miriel and that night I had to make for Rivendell then head to the Shire." Aurora replied by the tone of her voice you could clearly see that she loved Veryan as a father. Not on purpose but it did help Boromir accidently nicked Pippin's hand and as a result was tackled by the two hobbits then when Aragorn went to pull them off he got pulled down as well. That's when I noticed a cloud.

"Is that a cloud?"Miriel asked.

"No, Miriel it looks like it is moving against the wind."Aurora stated looking at it.

"Its crebain from dunland" I shout back to Aragorn as I garb Aurora's hand and our packs before hiding in the bushes. Everyone else hides somewhere within the bushes and rocks. As the come upon us their screeching gets louder I noticed Aurora trying to cover her ears silently I put my hands over her ears understanding that elf's ears can be sensitive to high pitch noises. Then all the screeching stops and we come out of our hiding places.

"They watch the Gap of Rohan so we must take the Path of Caradhras." Gandalf said causing all of us to look towards the mountain.

**Miriel**

OH. MY. GOD! I think Legolas likes Aurora as in more than a friend I need to talk to Aragorn before I try to get them together. But the way he put his hands over her ears to protect her was so cute. The path of the Caradhras what is that.

UH-OH really we are going mountain climbing because of some birds that is so unfair to us.

*Two days later*

I. HATE. SNOW! I mean yeah three of us are elves and can walk on top of it but it is not fun when somebody (Pippin) throws a snowball at your chest and gets it down your shirt.

Oh. Lets not forget Aurora losing her temper at Boromir alrignt it was our second day on this God Forsaken mountain that Frodo lost his balance so naturally the chain holding the ring around his neck slipped off, and of course the idiot that is Boromir found it a proceeded to be memorized by it. Then of course after a warning from Aragorn the idiot still didn't give it back it took Aurora slapping him across the face to get him to give the ring back and by then they were already in a screaming match with each other.

Today is the day were the blizzard started.

**Aurora's POV (Two days after Miriel)**

Today thanks to Suarmon the mountain almost fell down on us. Let me go back to the beginning of the day. So we all woke up find the Hobbits rubbing their hands together. Aragorn being a healer of sorts says they have frost bite.

Two hours later he and Boromir are trying to dig a path that way the rest (Hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli, Bill) can get through. As we walk through the path we elves hear a voice so we tell Gandalf who then starts to chant. Of course that doesn't work so all the snow falls down on us.

An hour later the men Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir are still fighting over what path we should take.

"Aurora, shouldn't we stop them?"Miriel asks me I look over to her and say

"If I try to get them to stop I will be yelling at them."

"Do it, yell at them make them see some sense." Miriel tells me with a cheshire grin.

"Fine, but you just want to watch them get put in their place." I reply with going over to them I stop and wait patiently for them to notice me I can faintly hear Miriel gather the hobbits and Legolas saying the show is about to start. I try clearing my throat that still doesn't get their attention will looks like they're going to learn the hard way about Barathon's temper binging past down.

"ENOUGH, IF YOU ALL CANNOT AGREE ON A PATH TELL OTHERS. MEANING THE REST OF US THE OPITIONS OF WHAT ROAD WE CAN TAKE. THEN IF THAT DOESN'T WORK HAVE ONE PERSON PERFEBLY SOMEONE WHO IS NUETRAL IN ALL ARGUMENTS CHOOSE ARE PATH. OR I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU THE REST OF THE FAMOUS BARATHON'S TEMPER THAT WAS PASSED FROM MY FATHER TO ME."I all but scream at them getting nods in reply I stalk back over to Miriel and the others hoping to get off this mountain sooner than later.

**Aragorn**

Following Aurora over to the others the four of us share a look agreeing that Barathon's temper should never make a reappearance.

"We have two paths to choose from it is either the Gap of Rohan or Moria." I said right after Gandalf said

"The ringbearer should decide what path we take." Earning laughter from Miriel. Frodo wisely ingoing Miriel's laughter said

"We will go through the mines."

"Get now can we get off of this Mountain?" Aurora asked getting all nods in response.

*a day and half later*

We are making good progress done the mountain and Aurora's temper hasn't made reappearance yet which is good.

"Legolas likes my sister doesn't he?"Miriel's voice comes from behind me making me jump.

"What makes you think that?" I asked back looking at my friend and seeing how he interacted with Aurora.

"Remember when we had to hide from those evil birds. Will he was the first one to react by grabbing my sister's hand and back and dragging her to the bushes to hide. Then when the birds came screeching into our camp he put his hands over her ears to help dull the sound for her rather than for him and we both know that elf ears are sensitive to loud noises."Miriel says with each point she makes a tally in the air.

"Your, words hold truth. In fact now that you mention it I haven't seen Legolas act this way for years. Now come we need to catch up to the others I for one do not want to be on the receiving end of your sister's temper again." I reply thinking about how to approach Legolas and get the answer from him. But more important is getting off of this mountain in one piece.


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden doors, giant squids,

****Authors Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sleeping Beauty they belong to their respective authors and film makers. But I do own my OCS****

Chapter 6: Hidden doors, giant squids, and Barlogs

**Legolas POV**

Yesterday we finally got off the mountain and started our trek to the entrance of Moria. Aurora staying far away from Boromir probably because of what happened on that mountain. That night we were attacked by wolves. Miriel wasn't lying about Aurora's skill with daggers she weaved through the wolves silting throats. Miriel and myself were shooting at them she too had the skills of a warrior. Boromir and Aragorn ended up watching each other's backs. Leading to Aragorn throwing his sword at one that was sneaking up on Boromir. The Hobbits stayed as far away from the fight as much as possible standing near Gandalf and Gimli.

Today we rose early once more to reach the entrance before nightfall the women of the group causing a scene this morning.

*Flashback*

 _This morning Gandalf was awake and was helping Sam with making breakfast. Aragorn and Boromir were waking up the other Hobbits and Aurora leaving Miriel and Gimli alone to be woken up by Aurora._

" _Good Morning, everyone."Aurora said getting nods in reply._

" _Miriel time to get up. Don't make me get a bucket of water." Aurora said gently shaking Miriel's shoulder._

" _Aurora, go away I want sleep."was the slurred reply to that silently Aurora got two buckets of water and poured them on both Miriel and Gimli affectively waking them up._

" _Hey, Aurora that was mean now I have to walk in wet clothes." Miriel said glaring at her sister but if you look closely you could see laughter in her eyes._

" _Lassie, next time stick with the shaking of the shoulders and not to rely on water."Gimli grumpily said not at all happy on how he was awoken_

 ***** Back to present*

We are getting closer to the entrance as I can see the two holly trees that used to glow gold and silver to represent the friendship between the elves and the dwarves.

"Gimli, what exactly was Moria known for?" Miriel asked the dwarf as he moved the front of the company.

"Moria, Lassie was famous for the indestructible metal called Mithril. When the dwarves dug too deep in Durin's time they awoke a Barlog, which led to the deaths of many. Then Thrain tried to take back from the orcs but that led to his death and Thorin's fight with the pale orc, which in turn led to Thorin's journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. After his death Dain took over the Lonely Mountain, and then my cousin Balin and a few others who traveled with Thorin reclaimed Moria a few years back. We meaning Dain haven't heard word from Balin in six months."Gimli replied giving the bad history of Moria.

**Miriel POV**

Are we sure we want to travel through Moria, because that story did not sound good at all.

"Why couldn't there be a third way?" I mumble to myself of course Aurora heard me.

"Miriel there is another way, but then we would've had to back track half way back to Rivendell and that does not sound like a better option." Aurora whispered to me completely tuning out Pippin's complaints of being hungry. I mean does she not see the creepy lake that probably has something evil within it she is probably ignoring that as well.

"Do you think that Legolas likes you?" I asked hoping to get a sign that she likes him to.

"Miriel, I think that Legolas likes me as a friend and not in the way you are thinking. So, please don't do something stupid to try to get us together." Aurora says glaring at me. MMM. She does like him in that way all I need is Aragorn to confirm my suspicion with Legolas, then plan get my sister and Legolas together will start.

HeHeHeHeHeHe(Mental evil laugh).

"Miss Miriel, why are you laughing?"asked a quiet voice looking down I see that Sam is beside me.

"Oh, I am laughing, because I remember this viedo on the internet that I saw once. It was about a bear who was on a trampoline but didn't know so every time it tried to move it face planted into the trampoline mat."I think of quickly laughing as I tell the story. Looking up I see that I am getting the ultimate WIW (what in the world) faces from everyone but my sister who face palms.

"Miriel, why are you thinking of a bear on a trampoline?" Aurora asked me looking like she didn't want to know the answer.

"Well, you see I was bored so I trying to think of something that would make me laugh and yeah."I say sheepishly looking up to see her shaking her head smiling.

"If, you two are done we are almost to the door."Gandalf say's getting all attention back on point. Cue Gimli running ahead to the doors.

**Aragorn**

After that weird conversation about a bear and a tramp- oline? What is that? We make it to the doors before the moon rises.

"AH. Here they are. Moon and starlight should give us the answer to what is inscribed on the doors." Gandalf say's more to himself then to us. Legolas and start taking the packs off of Bill to decide what we will need and what we leave behind.

"Legolas, do like Aurora?" I asked thinking abou the conversation I had with Miriel back on the Mountain.

"What do you mean Aragorn?" he whispered back harshly.

"What I mean is do you love her?" I asked being more forward than I wanted to be.

"I do not know. She is different than other elleth's and treats me as an equal, in all honesty from what I heard about her father was that he never stayed in one place. So the fact that he had a daughter is quite surprising. But I also believe because of that she never really loved him as a father." Legolas said as he looked over at Aurora who was at the moment sitting between Boromir and Miriel the latter trying to cause trouble.

"You are right Legolas, she never thought of Barathon as a father, I believe that Veryan had two daughters one known the other kept a secret. But I also believe that Veryan never wanted to keep Aurora a secret but in keeping her presence in his family secret to the rest of his family he managed to save Miriel." I say looking at the now smiling and laughing sisters. Then looking over the rest of the Fellowship I noticed Merry and Pippin skipping rocks on the surface of the lake.

"Do not disturb the water." I tell them sensing that something in the lake that cannot be any good.

"It's a riddle. What is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo said happy to most likely to have figure out how to get in.

"Mellon."Gandalf said slowly rising from the rock he was sitting on as the doors open.

**Gimli POV**

Oh. The mines of Moria long have I wished to see these halls and my cousin. Following Gandalf in the others look around confused I wonder why?

"Let's have a little bit more Light." Gandalf say's as the stone in his staff begins to glow bringing the shadows of dwarven skeletons and the true darkness of the mines.

"This isn't a mine. It's a tomb. We must make for the Gap of Rohan."Boromir says drawing his sword causing others to draw theirs.

"UMM. Guys a little help here." Miriel's voice breaks through the silence and right as we turn around a wet slimy tentacle comes out of the water and grabs Frodo. Causing Aurora to run over to the rest of the Hobbits and take them over to Gandalf.

"Aurora, if you are done taking the hobbits to safety can you get me down?" says Miriel

"Miriel! Gimli, Gandalf protect the hobbits!" Aurora yells to us as she to runs out of the mines and into the water cutting tentacles left and right.

**Aurora POV**

Great! Just Great! First Frodo then Miriel looking over is see Boromir catch Frodo, one done, one more to go.

"Miriel, if I throw my dagger at the tentacle holding you can you cut the rest off?" I asked dodging another tentacle. Next, time Gandalf was use the easy way, I will try to talk him out of it.

"Yeah, I can do that but.." Miriel didn't get to finish because in a flash of silver there was a dagger right next to her hand grabbing it she cut herself loose falling on top of me as I was trying to dodge another tentacle.

"Legolas, Aurora, and Miriel into the mines. "Boromir yelled at us as we ran through the doors Legolas turned around and shot the main body of the beast then the tentacles came out of the water and broke the door trapping (leaving us no choice but to go through the mines.

"Gandalf, nothing is ever simple with you, is it?" Miriel asked getting laughs out of everyone.

"Gandalf, please do not state the obvious we all know that we now have to face the mines and the horror with in them." I add on as Gandalf opens his mouth speak only to close it and start leading us up the stairs and into darkness.

**Boromir POV**

"It is official I hate snow and I hate stairs, and I most defiantly hate that stupid white wizard." Miriel was grumbling as we reached an area were Gandalf has forgotten the way. Chuckling at her I say

"What don't you hate on this quest?"

"Right now the only thing I do not hate would be the people. Company is always fun to have when you are doing something you hate." She replies looking over at Aurora.

"Lady Aurora, What was it like during your time?" Samwise asked the older elleth.

"Please just call me Aurora. Sam, during my first nineteen years here it was fun. I had Veryan and his family to go to whenever my father was away which was often. In fact, my father was never with by the time I could take care of myself he visited less and less. In a way Veryan was more of a Father to me than Barathon. I would spend my days in that valley playing with Aearion, Haldir (his bothers), and Miriel." She replied with a wistful expression.

"Who is Aearion?" Legolas asked her.

"Aearion was Miriel's older brother. He loved pranks but you could tell he (even though physically young then me) was very protective over Miriel and myself."was the reply along with Miriel's laughter.

"Remember the time he tried to dye your hair purple?" Miriel managed to gasp out getting laughter from all of us.

"Yes, it took me weeks to get the dye out of the dress I happened to wear on that day. As I recall your mother was furious with him for doing that. "Aurora practically growled out earning more laughs among us.

After that everything quieted down for a bit waiting for Gandalf to remember the girls were taking a nap to catch up on some much needed rest. Gimli and Gandalf (along with the hobbits) were smoking their pipes, Aragorn and Legolas were keeping watch over by Gandalf walking over to them I say

"Aurora, isn't telling us something."

"Boromir, Aurora has been through a lot. I mean is that she lost a father to the rangers doesn't know her mother, then when nineteen lost her other family to a witch although most are still here some aren't. Then of course she and Miriel bingeing sent to a different world for a period of time. She will tell you on her own time for now let her rest." Gandalf say's bringing understanding to all those around the truth to way she is so secretive.

**Frodo**

Looking over everyone I noticed a pair of silvery blue eyes not belonging to our Fellowship walking over to Gandalf I say

"Something is following us."

"That would be Gollum. He had the ring before your uncle did, and your uncle found it in Goblin Town on his adventure never knowing what it was. Gollum the poor thing, is drawn to the ring and wants it back." Gandalf says to me looking at the others. (The girls were awake now)

"It is pity that Bilbo didn't kill him." I say.

"Bilbo didn't kill him because he saw a helpless person when Gollum had the ring off. In fact I think he saw a little bit of himself in Gollum and who knows maybe he will help us sometime in the future." Gandalf say's studying the two paths again.

"Ah, it's that way." Gandalf say's getting up and heading to the left path with all of us following him relieved that we were not stuck any more.

"How did you figure it out?" Merry asked Gandalf.

"When in doubt always follow your nose. The air is fresher this way Merry." Was the reply.

**Gimli POV**

Finally we are moving again walking down the stairs we walk into the dining hall looking in awe at the craftsmanship. When I noticed a light shining on something rectangular. No it cannot be running over to it I confirm that it is my cousins tomb.

"Drums, sound in the hall they are coming we cannot get out." Gandalf reads from a book telling the fate of all the dwarves in the room. Pippin being a little bit clumsy because he is holding the wizards staff and hat trip over a chain and a body attached to the chain fell down the well.

"You fool of a Took."Gandalf yells at him

"Gandalf I understand that everyone is a little stress out at the moment but it wasn't his fault that he tripped. But he was holding two things for you and the weight or the brim caused him to trip so calm down for the battle that is coming because of this." Aurora said as Boromir and Aragorn braced the doors.

"Be careful they have a cave troll." Boromir said warning us of that danger as the three elves shot at the upcoming enemies through holes in the doors. With a bang orcs and goblins fill the room. Aurora and Miriel are fighting back to back fighting in a whirl of knives and arrows keeping Sam and Pippin safe. Soon the cave troll enter the elven princeling quickly kills the two goblins leading it into the room. Then next thing you know the cave troll hits Frodo with a metal beam only to be killed by six arrows in the mouth two from each elf. And with that we leave with Aragorn carrying a still breathing Frodo.

**Miriel POV**

Great when we leave the tomb we are surrounded by these ugly creatures then they leave because of some extreme heat of course we ran now with our path cleared.

*What is happening right now*

Because of a gap between the stairs we have to jump over to the other side Legolas clears the jump first followed by Gandalf.

"Miriel you take Merry. Boromir take Pippin and get across." Aurora tells us then each with a hobbit in our arms we make it across the gap.

"Aragorn, throw Sam and Frodo across Legolas and Boromir will catch them." I yell back as surprisingly Gimli clears the jump across. Doing as I said Aragorn toss's them over in time right when a rock smash's their side of the stairs cuasing them to have lean forward to jump across and luckily they make it. Once again we are running across a bridge we turn around to see this creature made of fire approaching Gandalf who is on the bridge.

"Is that a Barlog?" I ask Aurora getting a nod in reply great what is the old wizard doing.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"he screams at the beast as he pushes of the bridge the whip wraps around his ankle pulling him down with it. As we exit the mine half of us are crying because of the loss of our crazy wizard.


End file.
